


Kitchen.

by Rahn (Rahndom)



Series: Tumblr Drables [10]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Dark-ish Dick, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahndom/pseuds/Rahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Fill for: DickTim Smut on the Kitchen Table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen.

Dick watched breathlessly as Tim unfastened his uniform, pulling his thighs down until his erect cock was released, his slender fingers lightly caressing the sensitive flesh in wonder.

“T-Tim?” he asked, trying to contain a gasp when dark blue eyes locked on his own, pupils blown so wide they looked almost black.

“Shhh,” the teen whispered, letting his cheek caress Dick’s erection kittenishly.

Dick shuddered. Tim’s hair was so soft and his skin so feverishly warm, his lips were so red, bruised by the kisses he had intercepted him with and that playfully pink tongue kept licking them hungrily, as if preparing him for what was to come.

He was sure he was going to catch on fire.

He let his eyes fall closed, his lips parting into a throaty moan as Tim’s warm mouth decided enough was enough and swallowed him to the hilt.

“That… Tim!” he whispered hoarsely, his hands frantically trying to hold onto the kitchen table or risk him pummeling to the ground. He had never imagined his baby brother – and yes, Tim would always be his baby, Damian was Bruce’s after all – would be so eager to please, so naturally talented, but his cherry-colored lips were tightly wrapped around him and his tongue was massaging his flesh in ways he had never imagined possible and, gods, he was even letting his teeth lightly grace the tip of his cock, - not roughly, careful, still obviously Tim – sending sparks fluttering behind his eyelids and making his breath catch inside his chest in rapture.

Tim was impossibly good at giving head and Dick had to smother the surge of jealousy as he wondered how was it that he had developed such an unusual talent. He couldn’t phantom the thought that Tim had been with other men before him – most likely Kon and the other Titans, fucking brats touching what could never be theirs – that made him pull back, releasing himself from the suction of Tim’s glorious mouth and almost coming as the boy let out a soft whine of protest.

Slowly, savoring every second, he ran the tip of his fingers over those sinful lips, shuddering when they captured a wandering digit and sucked it back inside, tongue lavishing the skin even as Dick realized Tim’s hips were currently thrusting against his shin wantonly, his legs trembling with the effort it was not to force himself against his older brother.

Dick groaned.

“Come here,” he growled, grabbing Tim’s arm and pulling him upwards while his other hand was frantically pushing the placemats and fruit bowl currently on the kitchen table to the floor, his eyes drinking on his brother’s milky white skin faintly illuminated by the moonlight as he laid the boy over the wooden surface.

There was no time for hesitation, no time to allow any of them thought.

Dick was instantly sinking himself inside his brother, his teeth sinking against Tim’s ivory white shoulder until they left an angry red bruise claiming him as Dick’s to the world.

Their bodies moved together in natural symphony. Dick drank each and every one of his baby Timmy’s sighs, mewls and moans, shuddering with pleasure, intoxicated in the scent and the taste of Tim’s skin.

He could see his animalistic smirk reflected in his brother’s drugged eyes and idly remembered Kori as she whispered that his love was not of the humans. Not the pure one that Earthlings preached.

He shook his head, allowing his hand to finally finger the green dart still sticking to Tim’s neck were Ivy had left it just hours ago.

No one had ever been so perfect for Dick, so strong and yet so fragile.

Fuck Kori and the Titans. They couldn’t understand the depth of his love, of the bond he and Tim shared.

No, he wasn’t going to let his baby Tim get hurt again.

Even if it meant forcing the woman to give him more of her prodigious drug until his baby understood his rightful place by his side. 

 


End file.
